1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a process for the production of oxygenated organic compounds. In particular, it is concerned with the selective production of 2-alkanones and phenols by a process utilizing a novel class of crystalline zeolite catalysts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The relatively long chain 2-alkanones, i.e. those having five or more carbon atoms in the primary chain, are generally prepared by complex multistep processes or in a reaction which leads to a mixture of products, such as: ##STR1##
Phenols are traditionally prepared by the oxidation of alkylbenzenes (e.g. isopropylbenzene) and the acid catalyzed rearrangement of the resultant hydroperoxide to the corresponding phenol and ketone. For example: ##STR2##
2-Alkanones are useful in the agricultural arts as herbicides. For instance, 2-dodecanone is known to be an effective cotton defoliant. Other 2-alkanones are useful as chemical intermediates. Phenol is a large volume chemical product which is used to manufacture various resins. Methyl substituted phenols are also produced commercially in relatively large volume.